You Are My Sunshine
by DeadLuver123
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Carl and Enid during All Out War Fluff/Language
1. Chapter 1

You Are My Sunshine

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they're first attack on Negan Alexandria, Hilltop and The Kingdom have to start planning for war.

"Enid, you're okay!" Carl said

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"I'm fine besides almost getting killed with a baseball bat" Carl joked

"God, this is crazy"

"Yeah, but we'll be okay"

"Is Michonne okay?"

"Yeah she'll be fine"

"That's good"

"Do you think we'll win?" Enid asked

"I think we will, we'll lose people"

"I know" Enid said trying not to cry

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"About what life would be without you"

"Enid, I'm not going to die, okay"

"I know it's just… It's nothing never mind"

Carl kisses Enid on the head

"We'll be fine" Carl promised her

"So, do we know where any other outposts are?" Maggie said

"No, but Dwight's going to help us with that" Rick said

"Are we sure we can trust Dwight" Ezekiel said

"Yeah after today I'm on good terms with him"

"He has to really prove himself if he wants to be part of the group" Tara said

"I think he already did" Maggie said

"Well we can't be sure of it, he killed Denise and he tortured Daryl!" Tara said

"I know, I know but he's helping us now that's all that matters"

"Tara don't worry after this I'm gonna kill that sonuvabitch" Daryl said

"Daryl if helps us with out pulling any thing then we're not going to kill him"

"I saw him aiming at the Saviors not us" Enid said

"That's true" Rick said

"We're going to do this" Rick said and then everyone cheered

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Carl" Enid said

"Yeah"

"Have you ever felt like you have to protect someone and if they die then it's your fault?"

"No" Carl said but what Carl was actually thinking was "I felt like I had to save my mom"

"Oh, Okay"

"Who do you feel like you have to protect, Enid"

"Maggie"

"You're doing a great job protecting Maggie"

"Yeah but if she dies it's on me"

"No it's not if she dies in a way that you couldn't have prevented then you're not to blame"

"Yeah, I guess you're right but some for some reason I feel like I'm to blame for Sasha's death"

"Why is that"

"I should've tried harder to save her" Enid said breaking out into tears

"No, Enid you can't say that you're not to blame Negan is there was nothing you could do it was her choice"

"But I could've tried harder"

"Enid you've had a lot on your hands this past month"

Enid stayed silent

"You saved Maggie and Daryl from danger when you hid them in the cellar"

Enid smiled Carl hugged her then Rick called them

"Carl is there anybody at the Sanctuary that would want to help kill Negan" Rick said

"Umm.. Maybe his wives"

"His wives?" Rick said

"Negan has a bunch of women stuck in one room including Dwight's wife and maybe this guy named Mark who got his face ironed just like Dwight did"

"Why did he get his face ironed" Daryl asked

"Because him and this woman named Amber wanted to be together and I guess Negan got mad and ironed his face"

"This is one of the reasons we need to kill him"

"Dwight already drew us a map of the Sanctuary" Maggie said

"When are we going to attack them" Enid asked

"Soon but put we need to finish preparing"

"I should get back to Hilltop and gather the rest of the people and ask the black smith to make weapons" Maggie said

"And should get back to the Kingdom and back armor and spears" Ezekiel said

"Rosita, you were there when Eugene made the bullet, since he gave me the recipe can you make them when your full recovered " Rick asked

"Yeah"

"Okay, good I need to go check on Michonne"

"Enid do you want to stay here?" Maggie asked

"Yeah, you'll be back soon right?"

"Of course I'll be"

Maggie hugged Enid and left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm glad you're staying here" Carl said

"Of course I'm happy to be here"

"Don't worry Enid Maggie will be okay" Jesus said

"I know I just don't want her to end up like…."

"Like what?" Carl asked

Enid sighs

"Never mind"

"Okay?"

"Enid are you okay you've been acting weird lately" Jesus said

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Hey how are you doin'" Rick asked Michonne

"I'm doing better"

"You look a lot better"

"How is everyone?"

"Everyone's fine Maggie went back to Hilltop to make weapons. Ezekiel went back to the Kingdom to make armor and Rosita's going to make bullets with the recipe Eugene gave me"

"Well I should get up"

"Okay, everyone's planning for the next attack"

Rick helps Michonne out of bed and she gets new clothes on and they leave and plan for the next attack

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading I thought a lot about making a Enid and Carl fanfiction and finally did it so stay tuned for next Sunday's Chapter and I hope you have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

You Are My Sunshine

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's okay Carl I can sleep on the floor" Enid said

"No, I want you to sleep on the bed"

"Will you sleep on it with me?"

"Is that really a good idea? What if my dad comes in"

"Well unless we're having sex or something he won't care"

"Well…. Okay"

Carl and Enid both get in bed

"Are you scared about attacking them?" Carl asks

"Umm… not yet but I will be when it comes to it"

"Just so you know everything's going to be okay"

"I hope so"

Carl kisses Enid good night

"Night Enid"

"Night Carl"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay guys we're going to split up into groups of 2. Aaron, Eric, Tobin, Maggie, Dante, Jerry, Carol, Morgan and Rosita you guy go to outpost A, and Me, Michonne, Jesus, Daryl, Tara, Enid, Carl, Birdy and Ezekiel are going to outpost B."

"Where's Judith going to stay?" Enid asks

"We can take her to Oceanside" Tara says

"But how do we know they won't kill her?" Rick asks

"Cyndie would never let them kill a baby" Tara says

"I don't know if we can trust them"

"Then we can take Cyndie from Oceanside to babysit her"

"We can do that. Alright guys change of plan we go to Oceanside get Cyndie and maybe other people, come back and stick with the plan"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They went to Oceanside, got Cyndie and 15 other women including Racheal and they got back to Alexandria it all went well.

"Do you think my Grandmas going to care" Cyndie asks

"Maybe she won't notice but we need you here" Tara said

"Krista and Ellie can take Judith to the Kingdom and take care of Judith" Rick said

"Why are we stuck with the baby?" Ellie asks

"Because we need everyone we can get, and we went to Oceanside to get you guys so that's just how things are" Rick said

"Ellie it's okay look at her she's really sweet" Krista said

"Whatever"

"Carl" Enid said

"Yeah"

"If it's okay to ask how did your mom die?"

Carl sighs

"She died giving birth to Judith"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

"I had to kill her before she turned"

"Do you still think about her?"

"Everyday. How did your parents die?"

"… They were arguing and even after I told them that walkers were coming they didn't listen they just kept arguing then when the walkers came they got eaten"

Enid starts crying

"And after that I was on my own for awhile"

Carl hugs her "Thanks for telling me"

"The reason I don't want Maggie to die is because she feels like a mom to me "

"I get that, Michonne feels like a mom to me"

"Glenn felt like a dad to me" she said said crying

"I'm really sorry about everything that's happened to you Enid"

"I sorry for everything that's happened to you too"

They hugged for 15 minutes without saying a word until Rick came in the room

"Everything okay?" Rick asks

"Yeah" Carl said

"We're okay" Enid says wiping her eyes

"Well you guys should get to bed we have a long day tomorrow"

"Okay dad"

"Wait, Carl can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. I'll be right there Enid"

Enid leaves the room and Rick closes the door

"Hey, is Enid okay?" Rick asks

"I think so she was just talking about her parents"

"Okay, will she be okay"

"Yeah unless Maggie dies"

What?"

"Maggie feels like a mom to Enid"

"Okay, I'm glad you guys are together, she's a really good person"

Carl smiles awkwardly

"Night Carl"

"Night dad"

The next day everyone's getting ready to attack Negan it's a really good plan and they're really confident that they'll win

"Okay guys today's the day everyone knows what to so we'll roll out in 10"

Aaron led group A and they drove for an hour and then they finally got there

"Keep an eye out for anything fishy" Aaron said

"Okay"

"How have you been?" Eric asked Aaron

"Fine, just can't wait until this is all over"

"Same"

"Shit, over there" Aaron pointed at a Savior

"Everyone be quiet" Eric said

"Fuck that let's kill him" Aaron said

"Good idea"

They started shooting at him. Then the Savior quickly shot Eric in the stomach

"ERIC!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter stay tuned for next Sunday and I hope you all have a great day!


End file.
